HetaOni
by Swag-lex
Summary: A deserted house, 10 people, and some demon. Based off the original fan made game HetaOni. Rewriten by Me. Contains gore, violence and cusing plus some added fluff, yaoi.
1. The Start of the End

**Disclaimer i do not own hetalia hidekaz himaruya does.**

**Btw I have remade this chapter, i felt like i needed to redo all of it before i post anything else, plus im adding more tidbits like bonus chapters and some actual yaoi behind the scenes x3 cause im awesome like that i know the fans of Hetaoni would love to see some GerIta (which i do ship lol im just more of a UsUk fan) because i makes sense for them to be like that.**

**Sorry if this bores you now on with the show! Or story**

**~Antarctica**

Somewhere out in the abandoned woods stood a house, a really large house normally on a sunny day it would have seemed nice but on this occassion it wasn't. A figure stood out side the door frame gasping for breathe, his hand bleeding slightly the bandages on it completely soaked through.

The figure glanced down at the book in his hand, his eyes watered.

"I got out..." his voice cracked looking towards the sky. Rain seeped through his cloths, washing away some of the blood, and making his curl droop.

"I'm the only one who survived, the only one who got out..." slowly he placed his bloodied hand to his face, the tears overflowed and he couldn't stop them.

"I shouldn't have been able to get out... What the hell? This doesn't make any sense. Out of everyone, _**I'm**_ the only one who left? What the hell? _**What the hell?**_ " closing his eyes and screaming to the rain clouds.

Suddenly the front door opened again and out stepped... a creature? It was beyond hideous all gray and pudgy. The man turned and glared at it. The thing, no _**demon**_ took some steps forward, the man deciding it best, ran off only to have the demon follow him.

"Stop!" He turned around jerking his arm forward.

"The moment I get out of here, you'll lose! There's nothing you can do from that distance!" The he shifted his arm behind him showing the gate to the creature.

"When I get out of here, this place won't be the same as before, you know! As a nation I will destroy this place!

Doesn't that make you frustrated? Huh? I'm your last trophy, after all. You lost to the guy whose only redeeming feature is his feet." At that point he almost laughed... Almost.

The demon just stared at him emotionlessly not saying a word. The man bristled, tears stung at his eyes.

"...back..." he mumbled his emotions overflowing his thought and with more confidence shouted, "Take us back!"

The rain soaked him to the bone but he didn't care for it, all he wanted was to go back prevent what happened stop them from dying.

"You can take us back in this warped space can't you? If you do that, why don't you eat me first? if you can catch me that is."

Again silence was the only thing.

"Go back!" he shouted once more at the demon before a bright light flashed all around him engulfing him and the creature.

The man held tightly to the journal and closed his eyes praying he could fix everything. Before everything went back he glanced once more with brown eyes and then vanished back in time.

xxxxxxxxxx

The sounds of foot steps echoed in the forest. A group of voices could be heard as they approached a house.

"Ve~ it's really here~" The nation known as said clasping his hands together. He smiled brightly and pointed at the other three glanced at it.

"I though it was just a rumor... I never thought we would actually find it..." a short man with black hair spoke quietly by his friends he was Japan.

"It has such a desolate feel... Not bad." the albino also known as Prussia smirked.

The blond next to him frowned, looking around, "I don't think it's very interesting, though." Germany spoke, his voice wavering slightly.

Veneziano frowned and glanced at the ground.

"Me neither... Can't we just look at it from the outside and then go back?" Japan said.

"Aww, after all the trouble we had to find it? C'mon, let's just go in for a little while!" The Italian sounded desperate and when Japan turned around to him he noticed that Italy had a determined look on his face.

After a final glance the group headed in.

The house seemed nice if one looked past the creepy plainness of the walls and the fact that it was empty.

"It's cleaner than I thought." Italy exclaimed and spun around smiling the whole time.

Germany fidgeted a little bit and glanced around nervously.

"H-Hey can we go now?"

Prussia smirked. "What's the matter, West? You scared?" Germany just gave him an frightened look. Suddenly there was a crash little something glass had broken. All four jumped at the noise.

"L-look, we really should go now." Germany seemed too frightened to move, so did the others all except Japan.

"Oh don't be silly. It's not like there are any ghosts or anything." though he took note that America would have a field day if there was. "Where is your common sense?" the japanese man turned and started for the kitchen.

"Be careful, Japan!" Prussia called out to him.

He turned around, and smiled, "I know. I'll just go and see what happened. I'll be right back." And with that he left the group for the kitchen.

The hallway he stepped in was erriely calm, noticing a door off to the left he tried for that but it wouldn't budge, "It seems to be locked."

Brushing it off he headed for the only other room in the hall, walking in the there he saw it was rather large with some couches and an area for cooking. Everything seemed in order till he stumbled upon what seemed like a smashed plate. "The plate must have broken. I have to be careful not to hurt myself." reminding him self.

Seeing as that was the only thing he headed back to the group but instead he found no one. "Did they leave after all?" It seemed likely but Japan knew something was up, it nagged in the back of his mind "...How regrettable."

Figureing that they may have just explored he wandered around in search for them. As his passed another locked door on the hall he caught a shadow in the corner of his eye. Blinking twice before rounding the corner Japan lost his breath staring at the odd figure.

Well to say figure would be put in mild terms. The thing, Japan decided to call it, was roughly 7ft tall and had a rather large head but he couldn't see the front of it. But it seemed to be giving off a rather terrifying aura.

The thing didn't turn around but simply opened the door and walked in. Japan stood shocked. "Wh-what was that just now-" he clutched his heart taking deep breathes hoping it was just his imagination playing tricks.

"I- maybe I'm getting tired...?"

After what seemed like minutes he finally walked down the hall, his heart beat in his chest as he reached for the door, only to find it too was locked.

Giving up, and walking back to the main room he looked up the stairs.

Maybe...

And so he went with it walking up the stairs to search again. Japan didn't really know which room to go to so he went to the left rooms first and tried them, one was locked the other was more promising.

As he walked into the room he spotted something on the bed. Getting a closer look at it he realized what it was. "This is... Germany's whip? What is it doing in a place like this?"

He decided it would be best to keep it with him.

Japan searched in vain for other rooms that were open but none other than the one with the German's whip were unlocked. Well all except the one room he didn't search which happened to be just down the hall from other room.

Once he reached the door trying it out he found that this door wasn't, luckily, locked. The room seemed very similar to the one he was in before only there was a closet. Which said closet had noises coming from.

Curious and a little bit nervous he pulled it back and saw Germany huddled up in the back of it.

"G-Germany!" Japan exclaimed, only to have him be nonresposive, shaking from fright. So Japan tried another approach.

"...Germany, where are the others?"

Again he got not response, well might as well try and calm him down.

"You look... shaken. I'll go get you something to drink."And thats where he once again found himself in the kitchen. Only to find that the tap wasn't working.

"I'll just have to look for water else were."

Hoping that maybe the creature wasn't still there, the small nation tried the other hall way again and found that there was indeed an unlocked door, which happened to be a bathroom to his relief.

Inside the small bathroom he could tell that there was many things. He walked back to the toilet and lifted the lid.

"Well... this is water too..." he then looked away, "...I shouldn't be so hasty, maybe the tap works in here." Japan walked back to the sink and paused but then as he turned the nozzle he found that it did in fact work, "Ah thank God. It doesn't seem to be broken."

Japan carefully walked back to where the shaken german man sat and handed him the water, "Here I got you some water, drink it and calm down. Though its not filtered water." he frowned.

Germany stared at the cup. "...Is this really water?"

"Judging by its color... probably." Germany took one last glance and then gulped it down.

"Anyway, sorry for falling apart like that. I feel mush better now thanks to you." And proving that he stood and brushed himself off.

"Thats good to hear. So where are the others?"

Germany sighed. "I'm... not sure. At any rate we ran for our lives... and those two went in different directions... I think. Sorry, give me a moment to pull myself together."

the japanese man looked back at the door, "Alright. I'll go look for those two. Try and get some rest." He was just about to leave when Germany placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry. Oh by the way, I found this when I was running. Maybe it can be some use to you." And with that he gave Japan the key and stepped behind the curtain to hid once more.

Japan pondered for a moment, the key obviously belonged to a room on the first floor so he decided to head that direction.

He paused then went towards the room by the kitchen. The key fit and he stepped in.

What he did not expect was to see the creature again but he thought he caught a glimpse of it.

The room was huge and filled with books upon books. It must be the library and as Japan walked through the room searching for anything he sighted a cluttered desk.

He searched around it and saw a rice ball. He picked it up and inspected it, something moved in the corner of his eye and he turned around to see the creature there.

Now would be the best time to leave he thought and ran for the door but just as he was about to leave the door had been locked the key gone from his grasp earlier.

"Th-the key..." he frantically looked around. "Oh no... I seem to have dropped it somewhere." And he was about to go back but the thing blocked his path.

Japan raised his sword and fought back with all his might finally pushing it back. He saw his chance and took it searching for the key. "I found it! Its the key! I have to get out of here now!" he grabbed the key which had somehow gotten in the back of the library and made a dash for the door.

He opened it and then once he was out relocked it and fell back against the door trying to slow his breathing down.

"...What on earth was that thing...? I have to find the others as soon as possible."

Japan slowly stood and glanced down at the rice ball still in his hand, well it wouldn't hurt to eat it.

Once finished he realized that the rice ball had given back his strength and so he continued on search for his friends and a way to get out.

**A/N: and so there you have it, i did redo much of it, but some of the story that was already there didn't need any fixing, though i can't be sure my self, im not the best at betaing. xD**

**Any who i know im supposed to be on hiatus cause of all the school work and shit but i gotta finish this cause its driving me nuts always staring me down when i get on my com.**

**So expect more hetaoni since ive gotten back into it and also i may be workin more on touching air soon only after the rest of my hw calms down.**


	2. Update

Aha sorry guys, i know ive promised to work on Hetaoni, and i really do wanna but ive been soo busy working that i forgot about it.

I know I also promised another story which in fact im working on, its just taking a while to figure it out.

im happy that many people have liked my Silence it makes me happy.

again sorry for all the lazy ness i tend to do that alot ^^'


	3. Quiting

Im sorry to say that Hetaoni will not be continuing because my laptop has crashed and I lost chap 2.

I worked really hard on it but it seems that my attempts didn't work. Sorry if you really liked it but, school has been eating me away and I need to work on my real story im making so yeah.

I will however been working on Touching Air since I didn't have another chap written yet and all the chaps are on here which is lucky for me.

I probably would have cried if I lost that story. I will though also work on Through the Lives which is USUK and Traced which is now that I think about it PrUK lol I love both pairings

So anyways just be patient readers I shall return


	4. REmake update

Hey guys i know that i had mentioned i was quiting making hetaoni but after some convincing my self ive decided to remake it a whole new way soo, im deleting this story adn uploading a new one sometime soon so don't be surprised k.


End file.
